Cooking with Young Justice
by Kaiser's Apprentice
Summary: So far we've only seen Miss M cook, but what would happen if the other members of the team cooked? Burnt food? Explosions? Food poisoning? Indigestion? Those are only some of the possibilites when you let the Young Justice team into the kitchen. Let's see what really happens when you're Cooking with Young Justice!
1. The Cookies

**The Cookies**

_Kaiser's Apprentice: So I've been watching a lot of cooking shows on Food Network and this came into my head. Cooking with superheroes...well actually cooking with our favorite teen heroes! What could go wrong? _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. If I did, the new episode would be out by now -_-_

"Let's see…preheat oven to 300 degrees Fahrenheit…check! Next, I need to mix the sugar and the cinnamon…wait…Hello Megan! I need some bowls first!" Using her telekinetic powers, M'Gann quickly got enough some bowls and began mixing the sugar and cinnamon. As she moved on to the next step, M'Gann noticed someone walking into the kitchen.

"**Kon'nichiwa M'Gann!** (Hello M'Gann)"

"Oh, hey there Mori. What are you doing here? I thought you and Robin had a date today." The ninja girl nodded in agreement as she sat on the counter, swinging her legs back and forth idly.

"I do but Robin's running late so he said to meet here," Mori replied while adjusting the custom sunglasses that Robin gave her. "So, what are you up to M'Gann?"

"Making some cookies." Mori nodded and leaped off the counter, landing gracefully before looking into the bowl M'Gann was mixing.

"Do you want some help? I don't think Robin's coming any time soon." M'Gann laughed before nodding.

"Sure, why not? Can you grab the eggs from the fridge?"

"Kay! How many do you need?" Mori asked as she opened the refrigerator.

"Umm…let me see." Looking at the cookbook, M'Gann replied. "We need 2 eggs." Mori nodded and grabbed two eggs, placing them carefully in a bowl for the martian girl.

"Can you also grab some vanilla; I think there's some in the cabinet."

Looking up at the cabinet, Mori sighed, silently cursing her height.

"Hello Megan! Mori, if you can't reach it, I'll get it," M'Gann stated, noticing her friend's distress. Mori waved it off with a smile.

"Don't worry M'Gann; I got this." Taking in a deep breath, Mori prepared herself to get the vanilla. "_Vine Snap_." Using her magic, several vines emerged and reached up to the cabinet, opened it and grabbed the small bottle before placing the bottle on the counter.

"There you go!" Mori exclaimed with a smile.

"Very impressive."

"Thanks."

**"Recognized Robin B01."**

"Look who's here," M'Gann said in a singsong tone. Mori giggled as Robin appeared in the kitchen, an embarrassed smiled on his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey Mori, sorry for being late; Bats had to talk to me about something," Robin explained as he embraced the tiny girl.

"It's fine," Mori replied. "I've actually been helping M'Gann with her cookies." Robin raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Oh? So Miss M did this tiny girl help you?" he joked.

"Hey! Robin! I'm not that tiny!" Mori exclaimed.

"Robin, Mori has been a great help actually," M'Gann replied.

"See!" Robin laughed his signature laugh before taking Mori's hand into his own.

"Alright, yesh! Now, let's go! See ya later Miss M!"

"Bye guys! I'll be sure to save some cookies for you guys!"

"Sweet! Thanks!"

"Bye M'Gann!" The two teens rushed off to the zeta tubes and soon M'Gann heard them leave the cave.

"Alright Megan! Time to put these cookies in the oven!" With a quick flick of her hand, the many trays of cookies that she prepared (cause she knew Wally could easily finish off two dozen cookies) into the oven. Nodding in accomplishment, M'Gann flew off to find something to keep her occupied while the cookies were baking.

_~An hour or so later~_

"So, how was the movie?" Wally asked. Robin shrugged as he leaned back into the couch.

"It was okay," he replied.

"I think it was funny," Mori stated from her place on the floor. "I liked when the elephant talked to the little flower."

"A talking elephant?" The three looked up to see the rest of their teammates, minus Artemis, who was missing for family reasons.

"It was a kid's movie Supey; anything can happen."

"…?" Suddenly, Mori perked up and leapt into action.

"Mori? Is something the matter my friend?" Kaldur asked.

"I smell something," Mori mumbled.

"What is it?" Wally asked. Mori sniffed the air a bit before dashing towards the kitchen. Robin followed right behind her, followed by Wally, Kaldur and Conner. Once in the kitchen, the group saw Mori looking over a large batch of cookies that were slightly burnt; right next to Mori stood M'Gann, looking very proud of her cookies.

"Hey guys," she greeted. "I made some cookies."

"Sweet!" Wally sped over to the counter and began to chow down on the cookies. M'Gann giggled as she handed the others some cookies and used her powers to pour some milk for everyone.

"These are delicious M'Gann," Kaldur said as he munched on the cookie.

"T's wu twufth," Wally said with his mouth full.

"They are a bit hard though," Conner said as he ate.

"Sorry, I did burn them a bit," M'Gann said as she wiped Conner's mouth.

Mori was about to bite into her cookie when she smelled a familiar scent. Eyes widening, Mori quickly turned to see Robin about to talk a bite of the cookie. She noticed how he was laughing at Wally, not noticing the smell of the cookie.

"Robin don't! There's cinnamon in the cookie!" Mori exclaimed.

"EH!?" Robin's eyes widened behind his shades before he dropped the cookie, as if it was scalding hot. "Man that was close." Mori nodded, placing her own cookie down, instead choosing to take a sip of the milk.

"Is something wrong?" Conner asked.

"I'm sort of allergic to cinnamon," Robin admitted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Robin! If I'd have known I wouldn't have…" M'Gann sputtered apologies, while Robin waved them off.

"It's cool M'Gann, you didn't know."

"I should've recognized the smell before," Mori said as she nibbled on her cookie. "I would've told you M'Gann. I'm sorry."

"I guess that means no cinnamon cookies anymore?"

"Unless you want to see me choke, my cheeks puff out and my whole body covered in a rash," Robin stated.

"…"

~End~

_~Recipe used in this chapter: Cinnamon Sugar Butter Cookies~_

_**Ingredients**_

_2 1/2 cups all-purpose flour_

_1/2 teaspoon baking soda_

_1 pinch salt_

_1 cup packed brown sugar_

_1/2 cup white sugar_

_1 cup butter, softened_

_2 eggs_

_1 1/2 teaspoons vanilla extract_

_4 tablespoons white sugar_

_2 tablespoons ground cinnamon_

_**Directions**_

_Preheat oven to 300 degrees F (150 degrees C). _

_In a small bowl, combine 4 tablespoons white sugar and 2 tablespoons cinnamon for topping. Set aside. _

_In a medium bowl, combine the flour, baking soda and salt. Mix with wire whisk and set aside. _

_In a large bowl, beat together both sugars on medium speed. Add butter and mix to form a grainy paste. Add eggs and vanilla, mix at medium speed until fluffy. Add the flour mixture a little at a time on low to medium speed just until combined. _

_Shape dough into 1 inch balls and roll each ball into the cinnamon-sugar mixture. Place on ungreased cookie sheet, about 2 inches apart. Bake about 13-18 minutes until lightly golden. Place immediately on a flat surface to cool. _


	2. The Prank

**The Prank**

_Kaiser's Apprentice: I want to first say that if this story influences anyone in anyway, it is not my fault. Blame Kid Flash._

_Kid Flash: Wait...what!?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own YJ. (I wish I did; seriously I would make them work faster to get that new episode out.)_

Wally snickered as he placed the finishing touches on the prank of a life time.

"And…done!" The speedster sighed in content as he placed the syringe down on the counter and leaned back in his chair. This moment of relaxation did not last long because minutes later Wally jolted up and grabbed the materials for the prank, along with a candy bar. "It begins." And off to the zeta tube he went.

**"Recognized Kid Flash B03."** Wally winced as his arrival was announced throughout the whole cave. Looking around, the speedster let out a sigh of relief; he was the only one in the cave.

"Everyone else must be on a mission or something," Wally whispered. "Good for me!" Using his super-speed, Wally reached the kitchen and began setting up the 'trap'. Opening his bag, Wally reached in and pulled out the main component of the prank and placed it on the counter of the island. Laughing to himself, Wally quickly quieted down when he heard:

**"Recognized Superboy B04; Miss Martian B05; Robin B01; Mori B08; Aqualad B02; Artemis B07; Speedy B06."**

"How many times do I have to freaking tell you!? It's Red Arrow!"

"Ha ha, sorry Red, I meant to change that last week; I guess I forgot."

"Perfect," Wally whispered before situating himself in a normal manner, as to not draw suspicion. Soon, everyone had entered the kitchen to see the bored speedster. "Hey guys."

"Hey Wally, how was your day?" M'gann asked.

"Same old same old," he replied. "What about you guys?"

"I had to spend the whole morning cleaning the Batcave," Robin groaned as he dropped on to one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"The whole Batcave?" Artemis asked. "Why?"

"I might have accidentally hacked one too many files on the Bat computer," Robin replied.

"Of course."

"It was horrible! Bats even made me clean the Batmobile, the Bat-sub and the Bat-copter!" Robin groaned.

"There's a Bat-sub?" Conner asked quietly.

"Apparently so," Kaldur replied. "Along with a Bat-copter?"

"I helped too," Mori stated, sitting next to Robin.

"You dragged your girlfriend down to share the punishment? Sounds like an awesome date Rob."

"Shut it Kid Mouth! Mori had fun right?"

"…Um…Do I have to answer that?"

"Ha!"

"Mori! I thought you liked spending time with your boyfriend?" Robin asked in horror.

"I do, eto…but not when we have to clean the floor of the Batcave. Plus, Batman caught us that one time so…"

"Ooooohh! Spill Mori!" M'gann squealed.

"Blocked huh Rob?" Roy joked.

"S-shut up! Mori and I were taking a break that's all!"

"Sure…"

While the others laughed at Robin and Mori's day, Artemis noticed the item on top of the counter.

"Are those bananas?" The others forgot about Robin and Mori and glanced over to see a bunch of bananas on the counter before looking at each other.

"Maybe Black Canary went grocery shopping," Conner stated.

"I'm taking one; anyone else want one?" The rest of the team and Roy nodded as Artemis threw them each a banana. Once Wally caught his, he silently laughed in his head as Artemis prepared to take a bite of the banana.

Immediately after biting into the banana, Artemis made a face of disgust, quickly spitting in the sink, shocking everyone, minus Wally of course.

"Artemis? You okay?" M'gann asked.

"This banana tastes awful," the blonde archer replied.

"Maybe it's just rotten," Kaldur suggested. "That happens sometimes right?"

"Occasionally it does," Mori, the plant expert, explained. "Mainly cause of bugs and pesticides or bad care." (No idea if that's true but I'm going with it)

"I guess you just have bad luck Artemis," Wally said with a slight snicker, as he peeled his banana. Artemis let out a huff before looking at her banana and tossing it in the trash. Conner and M'gann were next to bite into their bananas and the same result happened. Both proceeded to make a face and spit out their bananas; M'gann made it to the sink, but Conner just spit on the floor.

"That tasted awful!" Conner stated.

"Ugh, did we get bad bananas too?" By now, the rest of the teens looked at their own bananas suspiciously. Roy sniffed the banana and took a tiny bite. Deeming it alright, Roy continued to eat only to…

"Gah!" Roy choked on his banana and began to cough; Kaldur dropped his banana and helped Roy recover from his choking while Wally snickered.

"KF, why aren't you eating your banana?" Wally stopped snickering to glance up and see practically everyone's gaze on him and his unopened banana.

"Um, not hungry?"

"Yeah right! You did something to the bananas didn't you?" Robin asked.

"How can you accuse me of such a thing?! The bananas were here when I got here and I only came like 2 seconds before you guys!" Wally defended. Robin raised an eyebrow before smirking.

"Then eat the banana," he said, shoving an unpeeled banana in the speedster's face.

"Yeah, maybe you'll get lucky KF; eat it." By now, everyone was urging Wally to eat the banana. Swallowing nervously, Wally took the banana and took a big bite, hoping to avoid the harsh taste of…

"AH! Gross!" Wally proceeded to cough up the banana just as the others had, causing the group to laugh. "Not funny."

"Maybe next time you try to spike the food, don't spike all of it. And try to look less suspicious," Robin stated.

Without Robin's knowing, he had somehow unpeeled the banana and was now taking a bite of it. No one said anything as the bird chewed the fruit and swallowed, only to look as if he would throw up.

"Crap! Ugh! I need water!" While M'gann and Kaldur got Robin water, Mori proceeded to peel her own banana out of curiosity.

"Mori! No don't do it!" Robin called out. "I don't want to lose you!"

"Dramatic much?" Roy asked. Ignoring her boyfriend's pleas, Mori took a bite of the banana; the others watched in awe as the girl continued to eat as if nothing was wrong. Once she finished, the others were awestruck. Conner was first to speak up.

"How did you?"

"My cousin did the same thing once," Mori explained. "My taste buds are practically numb to the taste now!" The group just looked on as Mori continued to eat with a sobbing Robin embracing her.

"My poor Mori! You can't taste a thing now!" he cried out.

"…I can taste a little."

"He's so dramatic…"

~End~

_The same thing happened in a TV show I was watching (My sister actually was the one to tell me to write my own version of the event); one of the guys filled some bananas with vinegar and some he left alone. Then each of the other guys took a banana and had practically the same reactions. One did eat the whole banana though with no problems; he got lucky. Another guy had the same thing happen to him like Mori; lost all taste for the rest of that episode. _


	3. HOT!

**HOT!**

_Kaiser's Apprentice: Once again, I am not to blame if someone is affected in anyway by the events that occur in this chapter. I blame KF, again._

_Kid Flash: What!? Why not Artemis?!_

_Kaiser's Apprentice: Cause you're an easy target. Now, the disclaimer Wallace._

_Kid Flash: Pft...Kaiser's Apprentice does not own Young Justice and thank god for that. _

_Kaiser's Apprentice: *glares* _

"So, is everyone ready to make some spring rolls?"

"Yeah! Let's get started; I'm starving!"

"You're always starving KF." The whole team laughed at the comment before turning back to Artemis.

"Okay so to make a spring roll first you need to boil some water," Artemis said.

"Already done," Kaldur replied, grabbing the kettle by its handle.

"Just pour the water into these bowls Kaldur." Artemis pushed two large bowls toward Kaldur, who proceeded to do as he was told. "Next you take a piece of the rice paper and dip it into the water like this." Grabbing a piece of the rice paper, Artemis dunked it into the still hot water. Instead of dunking the whole piece in, Artemis dipped the paper in and used her hands to rotate the rice paper until all of it was moist.

"When that's done you put the paper on your plate and fill it with what you want; there's basil, lettuce, bean sprout, shrimp, rice noodles, cilantro, and some," Artemis explained. "I usually put lettuce, basil, some mint, bean sprout, rice noodles and shrimp. The rice noodles are a must along with the shrimp since these are shrimp spring rolls but the other stuff is your choice."

"After that you roll it up like this and eat." The others clapped in response before grabbing some rice paper for themselves.

"Careful Mori, the water is still hot," Robin stated before taking the rice paper out of his girlfriend's hands; he then dipped the paper in for her, causing her to pout.

"Robin, I can do it myself," Mori mumbled.

"This was a very good idea Artemis," Kaldur commented. "Not only do we get to eat healthy but we also get some more team bonding experience as well."

"Yeah! This is a lot of fun Artemis," M'Gann said as she placed some lettuce and rice noodles onto her wet rice paper. "I've never done something like this before."

"Mori and I have," Robin stated as he placed some mint leaves on his and Mori's rice papers. "Mori and I made some at her place once."

"Oh? At her place huh?" Wally waggled his eyebrows suggestively, only to be smacked by both Artemis and Robin. "OW!"

"Shut it Baywatch and be careful not to put too much! When you roll the rice paper up to make the spring roll you don't want it to break apart!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Whatever," Wally grumbled as he rolled up his spring roll. Taking a bite, Wally frowned at the taste.

"Something wrong Wally?" M'Gann asked while she helped Conner roll up his rice paper. ("It keeps sticking to my hands!" "You waited too long to put the vegetables in Conner." "Oh.")

"It tastes kind of bland," Wally stated.

"That's why you need sauce genius; I made some ahead of time. Spicy or non spicy?"

"Spicy!" Artemis smirked and poured some of the spicy sauce into a small dipping bowl for the speedster. "Alright!" Wally dipped his roll into the sauce and then took a massive bite only to yelp and drop the spring roll in surprise.

"Wally?! What's wrong?!"

"HOT!" Using his super speed, Wally zipped around until he found a large pitcher of water which he then proceeded to guzzle down at a very fast rate. Robin and Artemis were practically on the floor laughing while the others were lightly chuckling at the sight.

"That sauce must be really spicy," Conner said.

"Yeah, especially if KF can't even handle it," Robin added through snickers.

"Well, I did put some extra spicy peppers into the sauce this time," Artemis admitted. Wally, who had now finished the pitcher of water, was glaring at the blonde archer who smirked in response.

"I hate you," he growled.

"I know you do." The others just laughed before returning to their spring rolls when suddenly…

"Conner! Don't that's the spicy sauce!"

"Wha?...HOT! HOT!"

~End XD~

_Recipe used in this chapter: Vietnamese Fresh Spring Rolls_

_*Note: I described a different method of making the spring rolls because I usually make spring rolls with my family that way. However, I have yet to spike the sauce with super spicy peppers. _

_**Ingredients**_

_2 ounces rice vermicelli_

_8 rice wrappers (8.5 inch diameter)_

_8 large cooked shrimp - peeled, deveined and cut in half_

_1 1/3 tablespoons chopped fresh Thai basil_

_3 tablespoons chopped fresh mint leaves_

_3 tablespoons chopped fresh cilantro_

_2 leaves lettuce, chopped_

_(Following is two different kinds of sauces: fish sauce….)_

_4 teaspoons fish sauce_

_1/4 cup water_

_2 tablespoons fresh lime juice_

_1 clove garlic, minced_

_2 tablespoons white sugar_

_1/2 teaspoon garlic chili sauce_

_(…Hoisin sauce…I recommend the hoisin sauce for shrimp spring rolls)_

_3 tablespoons hoisin sauce_

_1 teaspoon finely chopped peanuts_

_**Directions**_

_Bring a medium saucepan of water to boil. Boil rice vermicelli 3 to 5 minutes, or until al dente, and drain. _

_Fill a large bowl with warm water. Dip one wrapper into the hot water for 1 second to soften. Lay wrapper flat. In a row across the center, place 2 shrimp halves, a handful of vermicelli, basil, mint, cilantro and lettuce, leaving about 2 inches uncovered on each side. Fold uncovered sides inward, then tightly roll the wrapper, beginning at the end with the lettuce. Repeat with remaining ingredients. _

_In a small bowl, mix the fish sauce, water, lime juice, garlic, sugar and chili sauce. _

_In another small bowl, mix the hoisin sauce and peanuts. _

_Serve rolled spring rolls with the fish sauce and hoisin sauce mixtures._


	4. Supercooking? Not really

**Supercooking? Not really**

_Kaiser's Apprentice: Don't own Young Justice. I do own a pack of cards and some gum :P_

"Umm…are you sure you're doing that right Supey?"

"That's what it says in the book."

"Uh, okay."

"Next, mix it all together," Conner read. Taking a spoon, Conner began to stir the batter together. On the sidelines, were Wally and Artemis, who just stared at the teen in front of them.

"So…why is Conner cooking?" Artemis asked quietly.

"I'm not quite sure," Wally replied.

"I'm cooking for M'gann," Conner said, clearly hearing the other two's conversation. Artemis and Wally looked at each other before glancing back to Conner in surprise.

"Uh….that's cool Supey," Wally replied. "But, uh….why?" Conner sighed before placing the bowl onto the counter and wiping his hands on a dishrag.

"M'gann is always baking and cooking stuff for me so I thought I would try making something for her," Conner explained, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. This explanation received an "awww" from both Artemis and Wally…well Wally's was more quiet and subtle.

"That's very sweet Conner," Artemis stated. "So, what are you making her?"

"These cookies, I think they're called Chocolate chocolate chip."

"Sounds yummy, mind making me some?" Artemis then proceeded to smack Wally on the head. "Will you stop that?!"

"I will when you stop saying stupid things! Conner's doing something very nice for M'gann so don't ruin it with your own needs!" Artemis yelled. Conner sighed as his friends continued to argue before returning to stir the batter for the cookies.

"Hey, you want some help there Conner?" The clone glanced up when the speedster offered to help him.

"Um, no thanks," Conner replied. "I'm almost done." Wally shook his head before speeding over to Conner and taking the bowl of batter from him.

"Don't worry dude, I'll get this all mixed up for you in a flash," Wally said.

"Oh boy," Artemis mumbled. "Can't you leave Conner alone? He obviously wants to do this by himself!"

"I'm just lending a helping hand," Wally said as he stirred faster and faster.

"He wants to make these cookies himself; that way it will be special for M'gann," Artemis argued.

"What's wrong with me helping him?"

"Why don't you go bug Robin or something?"

"Robin's out with Batman on some mission idiot!"

"What about Roy?"

"Date; anyway, why are you trying to get rid of me?"

"So you can stop bugging Conner!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"ENOUGH!" Wally and Artemis stopped their argument at Conner's sudden outburst. Taking several deep breaths to calm himself down, Conner eventually gained enough composure to tell his friends to leave the kitchen so he could finish the cookies.

As they were leaving, Conner could hear the two:

"Told you he wanted you to leave."

"He kicked you out too smart one."

"Shut up! I was going to leave anyway!"

"M'gann was right," Conner mumbled. "Those two belong together." Shaking his head, Conner focused back onto the task at hand. Conner finished mixing the batter and then moved on to the next step: scooping out the batter onto a baking sheet. Using a spoon, Conner scooped large spoonfuls of batter out and onto the baking sheet.

"Now, bake." Conner placed the cookies into the oven and smirked. "That wasn't too hard."

~Later~

"Conner, you made these yourself?" M'gann asked. Conner nodded sheepishly as his girlfriend inspected the cookies he made.

"Yeah, I just thought since….uh….I just thought I would make something for you," Conner finally admitted.

"Aw! Thanks Conner!" M'gann kissed her boyfriend on the cheek causing Conner to blush slightly. "But next time, make the cookies a bit smaller."

"Uh…right…"

~End~

_Superboy ended up making some pretty good cookies, but they were too big. He got like 3 big ones out of all that batter. :P _

_Recipe featured in this chapter: Chocolate Chocolate Chip Cookies_

**Ingredients**

1 cup butter, softened

1 1/2 cups white sugar

2 eggs

2 teaspoons vanilla extract

2 cups all-purpose flour

2/3 cup cocoa powder

3/4 teaspoon baking soda

1/4 teaspoon salt

2 cups semisweet chocolate chips

1/2 cup chopped walnuts (optional)

**Directions**

Preheat oven to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C).

In large bowl, beat butter, sugar, eggs, and vanilla until light and fluffy. Combine the flour, cocoa, baking soda, and salt; stir into the butter mixture until well blended. Mix in the chocolate chips and walnuts. Drop by rounded teaspoonfuls onto ungreased cookie sheets.

Bake for 8 to 10 minutes in the preheated oven, or just until set. Cool slightly on the cookie sheets before transferring to wire racks to cool completely.


	5. Microwavable Disaster

**Microwavable Disaster**

_Kaiser's Apprentice: Warning: Please for the love of fudge; do not try this at home!_

_Roy: Listen to her please! I do not want to deal with another fire! One is enough!_

_Kaiser's Apprentice: Poor Roy_

_Robin: So not feeling the aster. _

_Kaiser's Apprentice: I don't own Young Justice. *sigh*_

Roy was not the slightest bit pleased when he woke up this morning, mainly because he was woken up by a phone call from a frantic Wally West.

_~Flashback~_

_"Wally, why the hell are you calling me at…10 in the morning on a Saturday?!" Roy asked, clearly annoyed. _

_"Roypleasehurryandcometomyhou se! IthinkIjustsetmyhouseonfirea ndDick'sstillnothereand!" _

_"Wait what?" Wally kept repeating what he said but due to Wally's panic, Roy could barely understand a word. "Okay, I'll be there. Just calm down!"_

_~End Flashback~_

Roy sighed as he pulled up to the West household. As he stepped out of the car, the archer practically jumped in shock. Smoke was pouring out of one of the open windows and inside he could hear the screams of both his little brothers.

"DICK! WALLY!" Springing into action, Roy proceeded to break the front door down and rush into the house, to practically fall down.

"Wally! How the heck do you mess up a microwavable breakfast?!" Dick yelled as he waved some of the smoke away.

"Shut it bird boy!" Roy sighed as he watched his two younger brothers try to fan away the smoke from the burning microwave.

"Oh god, why me?" Roy mumbled. At this moment, Wally and Dick noticed the red head and frantically waved him over.

"Roy! Come help us!" Wally called out. "Go get some water or something!"

"Water might make it worse Kid Idiot," Dick growled. "

"I agree with Dick," Roy said. "Where do you keep the fire extinguisher?"

"Uh…."

"DUDE! You do have a fire extinguisher right?!"

"Of course we do! I think my mom put it in the pantry." Suddenly, the microwave proceeded to explode into flames; the three heroes quickly jumped out of the way and hid behind the island that was in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hurry with that fire extinguisher Roy!"

"I got it!" With speed and accuracy, Roy quickly put out the fire from his place behind the island. After the fire was out, all three of them let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one," Dick said.

"Yeah…but I'm starving; maybe I should try using the oven…"

"NO!"

~End~

_No recipe this time. Sorry._


	6. Deep Sea Dish

**Deep Sea Dish**

_Kaiser's Apprentice: Back with another installment of Cooking with Young Justice; up next Aqualad. How could things go possibly wrong here? He's probably just going to make fish or something. Right?_

_Robin: That's what she wants you to think! It was... *Suddenly Robin is tackled down and tied to a chair by Kaiser's Apprentice._

_Kaiser's Apprentice: No spoilers! Oh and I do not own Young Justice! _

The day was pretty laid back; there were no missions and no school to worry about, which was very rare so the Team took the time to enjoy themselves and relax by sitting around and doing…nothing.

"No missions, no homework, no worries! This is so awesome!" Robin nodded in agreement with the speedster.

"Hakuna matata."

"Hakuna matata, is right my friend."

"What?"

"It means 'no worries', haven't you seen Lion King?" Superboy shook his head, causing most of the group to gasp in shock.

"You poor deprived soul!" Artemis exclaimed. "Everyone needs to watch The Lion King!"

"It's just a movie isn't it? Why freak out?" Conner replied. Everyone gasped again, causing Superboy to sweatdrop. A full blown argument was about to begin if it weren't for the arrival of their leader, Aqualad, who was missing most of the day for unknown reasons.

"Hello my friends," he greeted. "I hope this day off has gone well." The group nodded in response.

"It's been such a long time since I had a day like this," Mori said. "And I think that goes for everyone too."

"Agreed."

"We really need more days like this!" Aqualad chuckled before pulling something from behind his back.

"What's that Kaldur?" Miss M asked, curious.

"Well, I've noticed how some of you have been cooking for the Team and I thought I would make something as well," Kaldur replied as he set down the platter. Everyone gathered around the Atlantean to get a peek at what he had cooked for them while voicing their thanks.

"So, what'd you make Kaldur? Some fish?" Aqualad shook his head at his comrade's joke.

"In a way Wally; I decided to make an Atlantean specialty." As he said that, Aqualad removed the cover, revealing the plate. At the sight of the platter, the others instinctively took a few steps back.

"Looks delicious Kaldur…" Artemis finally said. On the plate were some octopus tentacles, spiky sea urchins, possibly some seaweed, and a fish head?

"Aren't you all going to sit down?" he asked. Suddenly, a wave of nervousness filled the room.

"I just remembered that I have…uh…a thing! Gotta run!" And like that Kid Flash was gone.

"Conner and I have a science project we need to start on," M'gann stated quickly.

"We do?"

"Yes, now let's go!" M'gann grabbed Conner's hand and pulled him off, leaving Artemis, Robin, Mori and Aqualad.

"What about you guys?"

"Uh…well…I have archery practice with Green Arrow! Maybe next time!"

"Oh, then I guess it will just be the three of us then," Kaldur said, looking at his two remaining teammates. Suddenly, a buzzing noise echoed in the room.

"What?"

"Ah, that's me!" Mori pulled out her cell phone and looked at the text she received, before pouting. "Sorry Kaldur, but my brother just texted that relatives are at my house. I have to go."

"I understand, have fun with your family." Mori waved goodbye before running towards the zeta tube.

"Well…"

"Here you go Robin, I'll even give you the fish head."

"…So not feeling the aster right now…"

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"No! Nothing!"

~End~

_Not really a recipe here; I just made the food up. Atlantean food probably isn't that bad. I do feel bad for Robin though; even his girlfriend wouldn't save him. _


	7. Salty Tea?

**Salty Tea?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Also, YAY! New episode out!XD**

"Now, are you most positive that you don't need my assistance Master Dick? I can easily make something for your friends and I'll be sure to finish before they arrive at the manor." Dick shook his head before smiling at the worried butler.

"Don't worry Alfred! I got this!" Dick exclaimed as he looked over the recipe book. "I'm probably not going to make something too fancy; it's just me, Wally, Roy, and Miharu. Nothing too whelming for me to handle!" Alfred sighed before taking one last glance at the boy wonder.

"All right then. I'll be dusting upstairs if you need any assistance." With that, the butler went off, praying that nothing happened to his kitchen, at least nothing like the last time he let the young master cook. Alfred still had nightmares.

Back in the kitchen, Dick smirked before closing the cook book and smiling at his success. He just finished baking some of Alfred's famous cookies, albeit they probably weren't as tasty as the originals but at least he tried. Now he just had to make the drinks.

Grabbing some glasses, Dick decided to make everyone some sweet tea, since soda has now been banned from the manor. No one really wanted a repeat of the last time Wally and Dick had soda. Shaking his head, Dick began to pour the tea when he remembered something: the time Wally put vinegar in the bananas and had the whole Team, himself included, eat them. A smirk suddenly appeared on his face as Dick let out his signature cackle, laugh, giggle whatever it was and grabbed the salt shaker. Taking one of the already filled glasses, he shook some salt into the tea and then used a spoon to stir the mixture, making sure the salt dissolved.

When he was finished, Dick moved on to preparing the other drinks. (He decided to only put salt in Wally's cup cause it was his prank; he should be the only one to suffer Robin's wrath.) The next thing the boy wonder did was place different colored straws in each glasses, silently remembering which color straw was in Wally's salt tea. He was not going to make the same mistake as the speedster; he was too clever for that.

"He won't know what hit'em," Dick stated with a cackle. At that moment, the doorbell rang. Springing into action, Dick answered the door and there stood Wally and Roy. "Hey guys! Come on in!" Roy and Wally stepped inside and immediately went over to the living room and sat on the couches.

"So, what's the agenda today D?" Wally asked as he stretched out on the couch.

"We aren't going to spray paint the Batcave again are we?" Roy asked. "Or any other stupid, life threatening pranks cause if we are, I am out of here." Dick shook his head.

"Nah, today is just a regular hang out day. Video games and movies," Dick replied.

"Sweet!"

"Alright."

"But first we have to wait for Miharu."

"…You invited your girlfriend?"

"What? There's nothing wrong with that!" Dick defended. "Mi-chan doesn't usually get to play video games cause all her cousins and her brother are either too old or too young for them!"

"Are you sure she really wanted to come?" Roy asked. "I mean Miharu is awesome but do you really think she wants to just play video games with us all day?"

"Doesn't sound like a fun date," Wally stated. Dick was about to attack Wally when the doorbell rang again.

Opening the door, Dick smiled only to leap back in shock.

"Sorry I'm late Richard," Miharu stated. "I had a hard time convincing someone to come along."

"Tch, I still don't know why I had to come." There standing next to the tiny girl stood a teen, about Roy's age, who had an apathetic expression on his face. Even his eyes showed his boredom and non-caring attitude. Dick gulped; he was so not feeling the aster right now.

"Is he going to let us in or not?" the teen asked, silently glaring at the boy in front of him. Shaking himself out of shock, Dick laughed nervously and moved aside for the two guests before closing the door.

"Is Miharu here?" Wally called from the living room.

"Yeah…" Wally and Roy stepped out and froze when they saw the newcomer that stood next to their two friends.

"Uh…D, who's that?" Wally asked.

"Guys, this is Kasuka, Miharu's…" Dick cut himself off as he noticed Kasuka's partial glare that was aimed right towards him. "Uh…heh.."

"This is my big brother, Kasuka!" Miharu exclaimed, oblivious to the situation her between her brother and boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Roy and this is Wally; we're friends of Dick's," Roy greeted. Kasuka turned to face Roy before yawning in a bored fashion, which ticked Roy off.

"Nee-chan, why did you bring me here again?" Kasuka asked.

"Papa said you needed to get out and do something!" Miharu yelled. "He said you were just lying around the house and being lazy!" Kasuka rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever." As the conversation between the two siblings went on, Roy, Wally and Dick just watched.

"I don't like him," Roy stated.

"Are you sure he and Miharu are related?" Wally asked. "Cause she's so sweet and he's so…"

"Rude, lazy and apathetic?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey!" The three froze and turned to see Kasuka fully glaring at them. "Aren't you going to get drinks for your guests?"

"Uh…Oh! Okay…" Kasuka rolled his eyes at Dick's ever so intelligent response before looking at his sister.

"Why my dear precious little sister chose you of all people I will never understand," he mumbled to himself. Dick soon came back with the drinks, having to make another glass for his other guest. Passing around each glass, everyone took a sip when suddenly…

"*cough* What the hell?! This tea is salty!?" Dick's eyes widened as the wrong person coughed up the salt tea.

"Crap…"

"Dude, you are so dead," Wally whispered. Roy nodded as he sipped his tea.

"What the fu..!"

"Onii-sama! Language! And don't kill Richard! Onii-sama!"

_~End?~_

_Poor Robin…again…He just wanted revenge on Wally. Instead, he gets on the bad side of his girlfriend's big brother. _

_This was inspired by the same show that had the vinegar banana prank. Except instead of only one tea being salted, all of them were. ;P I love that show. _


	8. Dinner Date Destruction

_**Dinner Date Destruction**_

_Kaiser's Apprentice: Here's another one with our loveable trio! I do not own Young Justice but I still hope I can in the future~!_

"Roy, I'm pretty sure that the pot is not supposed to be boiling over."

"You think I don't know that!"

"And I'm sure that chicken is not supposed to be smoking and black."

"Alright that's it! Either shut up and help me or get out of my apartment!"

"We are helping though!"

"Yeah! We're giving constructive criticism!"

"OUT!" Within seconds, the two teens were out in the hallway, with a door slammed in their faces.

"That was so no cool," Wally said as he dusted himself off. "We were only trying to help." Dick shrugged before turning around and walking down the hall towards the elevator.

"It's his loss," the boy wonder said as the two entered the elevator.

"He is the one that called us to help him get ready though! He shouldn't have kicked us out!" Wally retorted.

"Doesn't matter really," Dick commented with a shrug. "I'm whelmed at the fact that nothing has exploded yet."

"What do you mean?" BOOM!

"DICK!? WALLY!?"

"DUDE?! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Dick smirked and cackled as the elevator started its descent.

"I planted a bomb in the chicken; that's what he gets for calling me out here while I was on the phone with my girl."

"DUDE!?

_~End~_


	9. Cupcakes and Taboo

_Cupcakes and Taboo…_

_Kaiser's Apprentice: Here's another installment of Cooking with Young Justice! And here's Robin with the disclaimer. _

_Robin: She doesn't own Young Justice but she still wishes she did. I think she even put it on her Christmas wish list. _

_Kaiser's Apprentice: Yes, yes I did. :D_

_Robin: -.-_

**Recognized Robin B01; Kid Flash B03; Superboy B04; Miss Martian B05; Aqualad B02; Speedy B06; Artemis B07.**

"What the hell?! Rob I thought you said you fixed it!"

"Opps, guess I forgot again?"

"Why you…?!"

"Hey guys do you smell that?" Red Arrow and Robin stopped their movements along with the rest of the Team as they all sniffed the air, inhaling a wonderful aroma.

"It smells so nice," Miss Martian commented. "Wonder what it is…"

"I'll find out!" With that, Kid Flash ran off towards the kitchen to find out what the smell was but the Team knew better or at least Red Arrow and Robin did.

"After him! If it's food, he'll hog it all to himself!" And so the Team ran after the speedster only to stop in their tracks at the sight before them that was waiting in the kitchen.

"MPHFH! MMMPHFH MF!" There Kid Flash was, tied up and gagged, dangling upside down from a very large plant.

"Uh…"

"Hello everyone!" The Team turned to see a smiling Mori, holding a plate of what looked like cupcakes. "I made cupcakes!"

"Oh, that must be what smelled so good," Miss Martian said as she took the cupcake that Mori offered her. The others nodded in agreement as they took their own cupcakes, practically ignoring Kid Flash.

"So how did the mission go?" Mori asked as she took a bite into her own cupcake.

"It went well," Aqualad replied. "I'm sorry that we couldn't take you along though. Is your brother feeling any better?"

"The swelling has gone down, but he's still under lockdown at the house," Mori said.

"I kind of feel bad for him, even though I don't really like K," Red Arrow stated. "I mean the poor guy is allergic to peaches! Who the heck is allergic to peaches and then eats one!?"

" Well, he didn't know he was allergic…" Superboy said.

"Till now," Robin muttered as he bit into the cupcake. "Wow Mori! These are really good!" The others stated their agreements, causing Mori to smile and blush.

"Aw, thanks guys."

"Is there any particular reason for making them?" Artemis asked as she finished her cupcake.

"Not really," Mori stated. "I got back to the Cave early and got bored so I made cupcakes."

"Well thank you for making them," Aqualad stated.

"One question though…"

"What is it Superboy?"

"Why is KF all tied up?" Mori looked over at the squirming speedster to only shrug.

"He called me short."

"…"

"….But you are kind of short…" Superboy stated.

"….."

"….." Red Arrow sighed and took several steps back signalling the rest of the Team minus Superboy to also take some steps back.

"…..what?" Superboy asked, clearly confused.

"Taboo…" Superboy's eyes widened as ran for his life as several thorns tried to impale him.

"Meanie! I am not short!"

"I was just telling the truth! Robin do something!" Suddenly, a birdarang came at Superboy, and nearly exploded on him if he hadn't got a burst of speed and ran past it. "ROBIN!?"

"My girl is not SHORT! SHE IS FUNSIZE!"

"You people are crazy!"

~End~

_Recipe used in this chapter: Red Velvet Cupcakes (Truthfully I have yet to try one of these but I am told that they are really good.)Also, I'm thinking of mixing in the characters from Young Justice: Invasion in upcoming chapters since I have done most of the original Team, but first, how many want to see 1) Zatanna 2) Batman 3) Alfred 4)Green Arrow 5) Black Canary or 6) Red Tornado in an upcoming chapter?_

_Ingredients_

_2 1/2 cups all-purpose flour_

_1 1/2 cups sugar_

_1 teaspoon baking soda_

_1 teaspoon salt_

_1 teaspoon cocoa powder_

_1 1/2 cups vegetable oil_

_1 cup buttermilk, room temperature_

_2 large eggs, room temperature_

_2 tablespoons red food coloring_

_1 teaspoon white distilled vinegar_

_1 teaspoon vanilla extract_

_For the Cream Cheese Frosting:_

_1 pound cream cheese, softened_

_2 sticks butter, softened_

_1 teaspoon vanilla extract_

_4 cups sifted confectioners' sugar_

_Chopped pecans and fresh raspberries or strawberries, for garnish_

_Directions_

_Preheat the oven to 350 degrees F. Line 2 (12-cup) muffin pans with cupcake papers._

_In a medium mixing bowl, sift together the flour, sugar, baking soda, salt, and cocoa powder. In a large bowl gently beat together the oil, buttermilk, eggs, food coloring, vinegar, and vanilla with a handheld electric mixer. Add the sifted dry ingredients to the wet and mix until smooth and thoroughly combined._

_Divide the batter evenly among the cupcake tins about 2/3 filled. Bake in oven for about 20 to 22 minutes, turning the pans once, half way through. Test the cupcakes with a toothpick for doneness. Remove from oven and cool completely before frosting._

_For the Cream Cheese Frosting:_

_In a large mixing bowl, beat the cream cheese, butter and vanilla together until smooth. Add the sugar and on low speed, beat until incorporated. Increase the speed to high and mix until very light and fluffy._

_Garnish with chopped pecans and a fresh raspberry or strawberry._


	10. The Best Cookies in the World, STOLEN?

_The Best Cookies in the World…GONE MISSING!?_

_Kaiser's Apprentice: Guess who's back? And with another installment of Cooking with Young Justice. Here is the requested chapter with everyone's favorite butler, Alfred Pennyworth! Now, let's hear from Superboy who has our disclaimer._

_Superboy: Kaiser's Apprentice does not own YJ, cause if she did, M'Gann and I wouldn't have broken up because I wouldn't have been stupid and…hey! What is this?!_

_Kaiser's Apprentice: What? It's the truth…now finish reading what I wrote. _

_Superboy: No! And I only broke up with her because I didn't want to hurt her!_

_Kaiser's Apprentice: Uh huh that worked out well didn't it?_

_Superboy:…_

_Kaiser's Apprentice: Now, on with the story! _

"Finally! The mission is over!" Kid Flash yelled as he practically flung himself onto the couch. "I am exhausted!" The rest of the Team rolled their eyes before scattering themselves among the kitchen and living room area; Miss Martian went to make drinks with the help of Aqualad and Artemis, while Superboy and Mori joined Kid Flash in the living room area; Robin had once again vanished.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" Miss Martian asked.

"Oh! I heard there was a new movie coming out! Wanna go and see it?" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Sounds like fun, what movie was it Wally?" Aqualad asked.

"Well…"

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" The teens practically leapt in shock as Robin's frantic voice echoed throughout the Cave.

"Robin?!" The Team ran to their friend's room and burst in, ready for a fight, only to freeze in shock. Kid Flash was the first to speak up.

"Uh…Rob? Are you in there?" he asked. The inside of the Boy Wonder's room was a tornado zone; furniture was thrown around, papers scattered everywhere with what appeared to be the remains of a broken chair mixed in and their teammate was nowhere to be found. "Rob?!"

"Mori, do you think you could sniff Robin out?" Aqualad asked. Mori nodded, stepping carefully into the room; she began to sniff around and sift through the wreckage and eventually vanished as well. The rest of the Team waited patiently for several minutes when Artemis noticed a vine begin to grow out from one of the piles in the room.

"Look, Mori must be over there!" The Team made their way over to the vine, with Miss Martian and Superboy moving some of the mess out of the way every now and then. After the mess was cleared, there was Mori trying to comfort and frantic Robin.

"They aren't here Mori! They aren't here!" Robin continued to chant.

"Robin, please! It's okay. When we head back to Gotham we can get you some more! I bet he won't mind making more."

"That isn't the problem! Someone came in here and took them! They were supposed to be my after mission treat!" Robin yelled, surprising everyone.

"Uh…can someone please explain what is going on here?" Superboy asked. Mori sighed before turning to face the rest of the teammates while Robin muttered.

"Robin's upset," Mori stated.

"Yeah, we kind of got that Mori," Artemis replied. "But why?"

"Someone stole his cookies."A moment of silence ensued.

"His cookies?" Mori nodded as the thought sank into the heads of the other teens.

"So, he's freaking out…about cookies?" Superboy asked. Mori nodded once again, causing the taller boy to sigh. "That is so stupid; they're just cookies." Suddenly, Superboy was knocked down with an angry Boy Wonder on his chest.

"Just cookies?...JUST COOKIES!?" he yelled.

"Robin! Get off of Superboy!" Aqualad yelled.

"Those weren't just any cookies! They were the best cookies in the WORLD! And now they're all gone!" Robin yelled as Aqualad and Kid Flash pulled him off of Superboy; Artemis and Miss Martian helped Superboy up, while Kid Flash and Aqualad held Robin down and Mori tried to calm him.

"Robin, shhh…don't worry, we'll head back right now and get you some more cookies," she said. "I promise."

"Someone stole them! I just know it!" he yelled. "I bet it was you!"

"Me!?" Kid Flash exclaimed as his friend glared at him. "Why me?!"

"Considering your appetite," Artemis muttered.

"Not helping, Artemis."

"You thief! I'll…I'll!"

"Kyun~!" Before Robin could break free from Aqualad's grip to tackle the speedster, a cloud of smoke filled the room; once the smoke cleared out, in Robin's lap, was Mori but she now had a pair of fox ears on her head and a fox tail. "No more yelling!"

"Awww! Mori's fox form is so cute!" Miss Martian exclaimed as she watched Mori's tail swish back and forth. "I just love it when she transforms!"

"And it seems Robin is distracted now," Aqualad added; the Atlantean had released his comrade, allowing Robin to pet Mori feverishly, all while cooing about her cuteness. "Mori, would you like to take Robin back to Gotham now?" Mori nodded before getting up and leading Robin about the door and towards the zeta tubes.

"**Ja ne**! (See you later!)" She called back as she and Robin transported out of the Cave. Once the two were gone, the rest of the Team sighed before looking at the speedster.

"What?" he asked. "I was hungry." This statement got Kid Flash a slap upside the head, courtesy of one blonde archer.

"OW!"

_~In Gotham~_

"Thank you so much for the cookies Mr. Alfred. They are delicious!"

"You are very welcome Miss Miharu and do remember there is no need for too much formality. You are practically family." Miharu smiled as she munched into her cookie before glancing over to her boyfriend who also had a cookie in his mouth.

"Now, Master Richard please slow down in your eating. There are still many cookies to go around." Dick swallowed his cookie before answering the butler, while grabbing yet another cookie.

"Can't help it Alfred," Dick said as he ate. "You're cookies are just too good to resist."

"Yes, I know. That is why next time you take some with you, find a better hiding spot so Master Wallace does not steal them yet again," Alfred joked as he picked up an empty plate of cookies. "Oh and please do be sure to save some cookies for Master Bruce when he gets back."

"…No promises…"

_~End~_

_Kaiser's Apprentice: Ah Wally, why must you cause so much trouble? :P No recipe because no one, not even me, knows the secret to Alfred's wonderful cookies. I hope you enjoyed the story; the next chapter will either be Zatanna, Batman, Black Canary, Red Tornado or Green Arrow. If you have a preference please tell me in a review. Or you can just review! Reviews make me smile :D _

_Also, I'm thinking of starting up Cooking With Young Justice Invasion so it would include all the new members. Or would you guys prefer I just mix it with this story so you don't have to look for it? Please tell me!_


	11. Fire Hazard

_Fire Hazard_

_Kaiser's Apprentice: Another installment this time with Bruce Wayne or the Batman. From the title, you can tell it won't turn out well. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice because if I did, Cartoon freaking Network would not be cancelling it!_

It was a terrible time at the Wayne manor, a terrible time indeed; Alfred had gone on vacation to visit some relatives leaving Bruce and Dick alone in the manor. Of course, the great Batman and Robin are capable of taking care of themselves…except…

"Bruce! Come on! Why can't we just order out? You don't have to make anything!"

"No Dick, there is no way we are ordering out again. Tonight I will cook something and I will not burn anything."

"…That's what you said last time and you ended up burning the food, the stove, the microwave, the ceiling, Alfred's apron and part of my hair…"

"…If you aren't going to be positive, get out of the kitchen." Dick sighed and shrugged before leaving the kitchen, allowing his mentor to have free reign.

"I tried Alfie…I tried to save your kitchen," Dick mumbled. Not even five steps away from the kitchen, Dick heard a small explosion erupt.

"Hmm…I guess you aren't supposed to put plastic in a microwave…" Dick groaned before pulling out his cell phone as he walked up stairs. "Hello? Mi-chan? What are you doing? … Have you had dinner yet?...Mind if I come over?...Yes…I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen…Kay see ya in five minutes." Hanging up, Dick grabbed his coat and sunglasses from his room before quietly making his way out of the manor and onto his bike (sort of like the Robin cycle), straight for Miharu's house.

_~A few hours later~_

"Thanks so much for letting me join you all for dinner; it was delicious," Dick said as Miharu lead him outside.

"Thank you…it was nice to see you again Richard, but do give us a better warning then calling my daughter 10 minutes before we eat," Mr. Chateau, Micharu's dad, replied. Dick laughed nervously at the glares he was receiving from both his girlfriend's dad and older brother.

"See you tomorrow Richard! I hope Mr. Wayne enjoys the food too!"

"I bet he will!" Dick called back. "Bye Mi-chan!"

"Bye bye~!" Waving bye to his girlfriend, Dick rode back to the manor only to freeze in shock.

"Aw man…so not feeling the aster…" Dick groaned as he pulled out his cell phone.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"Hello, my name is Dick Grayson and I'd like to report a fire…again…"

_~End?~ _

_No recipe this time, unless you count a recipe of how to burn a house down. _


	12. Aren't they the same?

_Aren't they the same thing?_

_Kaiser's Apprentice: I do not own YJ. If I did...*sniff* WALLY! QAQ_

"Isn't this great Roy? Just us spending time together?" The teen rolled his eyes as he toyed with his bow.

"Sure Ollie," he grumbled. Ollie smiled as he looked back at the cook book, which he had borrowed from Alfred.

"So…according to the cookbook, we have to put the filling into the pie crust," Ollie said. Picking up the bowl of brown filling, he motioned for Roy to bring him the pie crust. Groaning, the teen slid the tin over to the older man before returning his attention to his cell phone. "You know, you could at least look interested Roy."

"I will when it actually gets interesting," Roy replied, not looking up from his cell phone. Ollie sighed as he added the finishing touches to the mud pie before placing it in freezer.

"Alright, so we have to wait a bit before putting on the whipped cream, and then we'll be done!"

"Yay."

"You can cut the sarcasm Roy."

"Whatever."

~_A few hours later~_

"So you and Ollie made this?" Roy nodded before letting a small smile cross his lips.

"It actually looks edible, compared to Dick's anyway."

"Hey! Bruce made this not me! And what about you and Barry's? That doesn't exactly scream 'delicious' either!" At this point Wally and Dick were glaring at each other while Roy sat and watched whilst eating the cake balls that Miharu and her father had made for the dinner.

Eventually, the two teens were separated by their respective mentors and then proceeded to join Roy and Miharu at the dinner table.

"So, how are you liking Alfred's tuna salad Mi-chan?"

"It's yummy Richard," Miharu replied as she took another bite. "Roy, do you like the cake balls?"

"Yeah dude, you sure are eating a lot of them," Dick added. Roy glared at Dick before pulling his hand back from the plate of cake balls.

"Shut up D." Dick laughed before turning to check on Wally, who had been quiet since they sat down.

"Hey, something wrong Wally?" he asked. Wally shook his head before looking up from the cake that was on his plate.

"Hey Roy, what is this?" he asked.

"Uh, it's a mudpie," Roy replied. "Why?"

"It tastes funny…"

"Really? We did everything right…Hey Ollie!"

"Yeah Roy, what's up?" Ollie asked as he approached his ward.

"Wally says something is wrong with the cake; did you add anything weird?" Ollie shook his head as he tried to recall what could've gone wrong with the cake.

"Eto…Roy, why is there mud in the cake?"

"WHAT?!" Miharu smiled awkwardly as she held up Wally's cake, pushing aside the cream to reveal mud. Dick covered his mouth with his hand to prevent himself from vomiting before looking at Roy and Ollie in shock.

"I know you guys were trying to make a mudpie but really? Real mud?"

"Grrr…..OLLIE!?"

"What? I thought you were supposed to mud! It was a mudpie!" Suddenly, Ollie felt a smack on his head. "Bruce?!"

"That's for being an idiot," the Batman mumbled while passing the pie pan to Alfred who tossed it in the trash, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Let's get you some water Wally." The speedster nodded, allowing Miharu and Dick help him to the kitchen.

"I think I'm gonna…..bleh!"

"Eww! Gross man! Miharu bought me this jacket!"

"….ugh…sorry man…"

~Fin~

_Kaiser's Apprentice: I dedicate this chapter to Wally West, also known as Kid Flash. I can't believe he's gone! QAQ (I was in tears when I saw the episode). He will be missed! _

_Recipe for Mud Pie_

_Ingredients_

_1-1/2 cups chocolate wafer crumbs_

_1/3 cup butter, melted_

_1 quart chocolate ice cream, softened_

_1 quart coffee ice cream, softened_

_CHOCOLATE SAUCE:_

_2 tablespoons butter_

_2 ounces unsweetened chocolate_

_1 cup sugar_

_1/4 teaspoon salt_

_1 can (5 ounces) evaporated milk_

_1/2 teaspoon vanilla extract_

_WHIPPED CREAM:_

_1 cup heavy whipping cream_

_1 tablespoon sugar_

_Directions_

_In a small bowl, combine wafer crumbs and butter. Press onto the bottom and up the sides of an ungreased 9-in. deep-dish pie plate. Bake at 350° for 10 minutes. Cool on a wire rack._

_In a large bowl, beat chocolate ice cream and coffee ice cream. Spoon into crust. Cover and freeze for 8 hours or overnight._

_For chocolate sauce, in a small saucepan, melt butter and chocolate over low heat; stir until smooth. Stir in the sugar, salt and evaporated milk. Bring to a boil, stirring constantly. Remove from the heat; stir in vanilla. Set aside._

_Remove pie from the freezer 15 minutes before serving. In a small bowl, beat cream until it begins to thicken. Gradually add sugar; beat until soft peaks form._

_Drizzle three stripes of chocolate sauce into a pastry bag; carefully add whipped cream. Pipe onto each slice of pie. Serve with remaining chocolate sauce.__** Yield: **__8 servings._


	13. The Ups and Downs of Magical Cakes

_The Ups and Downs of a Magical Upside-down Cake_

_Disclaimer: I do not own YJ or any of its characters. If I did, the show wouldn't have ended the way it did. _

To say that the kitchen was a mess was an understatement; it looked a like a hurricane and an earthquake had passed right through it simultaneously. At least, that's what the guys assumed had happened when they had returned from their mission.

"What the heck happened here?" Kid Flash asked as the guys approached the now destroyed kitchen.

"It seems there has been some kind of accident in the kitchen," Aqualad pointed out. "Where are the others? We can ask them what happened."

"Umm… I think I found them." The three other guys looked to where Superboy was pointing to see Artemis and Miss Martian stand up among the large mess.

"Ow…my head…" Artemis mumbled as she rubbed her sore head. "I can't believe a pound of butter could do so much damage." Miss M. nodded in agreement as she tried to wipe what looked like batter off of her face.

"M'gann, Artemis, are you both alright?" The girls turned as they finally noticed their teammates, looking quite worried.

"We're fine Kaldur," Miss M. replied as she and Artemis made their way out of the kitchen. "Just had some mishaps in the kitchen that's all."

"What happened here?" Aqualad asked.

"Heh…well you see…"

"After you guys left…"

"…Zatanna came over all upset and stuff…"

"Why was she upset?" Superboy asked.

"Apparently she didn't do well in her Home Ec. Class at her school…" Miss Martian explained. "She said she failed this major cooking project because her teacher was really stupid and…"

"A bunch of other words that should not be mentioned at this moment," Artemis added.

"So then I suggested we all help Zatanna with her cooking," Miss M. stated. "We picked a recipe and each started to cook when…well…"

"Well what?"

"Zatanna decided to use her magic to 'help' the process," Artemis finally stated. "Which lead to a whole lot of problems ending with this." As she said that, Artemis motioned towards the mess that was the kitchen.

"Okay…then where is Zatanna?" Kid Flash asked.

"I'm right here." From the rubble and mess appeared Zatanna, slightly disheveled with a nervous smile on her face. "Uh…sorry for the mess…Artemis, M'gann and Mori were trying to help me make a cake."

"Oh! A cake? Can I have a piece?"

"Uh, sure! I think the cake is done baking," Zatanna replied.

"Sweet!"

"Uh, so where is Mori?" Superboy asked. Suddenly, a yell was heard along with what sounded like a series of tiny explosions.

"Zatanna! The cake is done!" Mori yelled from among the mess. "Gah! Petal Bomb!"

"Mori! Don't worry, your Robin will save you! Die you crazed mutant cake!" Cue more explosions and blasts.

"Robin look out! It's shooting its pineapple rings!"

"AHH!"

The others turned to the female magician who laughed nervously before glancing away.

"Uh…so…anyone want some cake?"

_~Fin~_

_*So, if you wish to know, the cake that Zatanna was attempting to bake was a Pineapple upside-down cake. Sadly it turned into a pineapple upside-down person eating monster. -.-_

_Ingredients__  
__Nonstick cooking spray__  
__3 cups cake flour, plus more for pan__  
__1 cup butter, softened, plus 1/2 cup, melted__  
__2 1/4 cups sugar__  
__5 large eggs__  
__1 teaspoon vanilla extract__  
__2 teaspoons baking powder__  
__1/4 teaspoon salt__  
__1 1/4 cups whole buttermilk__  
__1 1/2 cups firmly packed brown sugar__  
__2 (20-ounce) cans pineapple slices in juice, drained well (reserve 2 tablespoons juice for frosting)__  
__1 (10-ounce) jar maraschino cherries, drained well__  
__Pineapple Buttercream Frosting, recipe follows__  
__Chopped pecans, for garnish, optional__  
__Directions__  
__Preheat the oven to 350 degrees F. Spray 2 (9-inch) round cake pans with nonstick cooking spray and coat with flour.__In a large bowl, beat 1 cup butter at medium speed with an electric mixer until creamy. Gradually add the sugar, beating until fluffy. Add the eggs, 1 at a time, beating well after each addition. Stir in the vanilla and set aside.__In a small bowl, add the 3 cups of flour, baking powder, and salt. Stir to combine. Add the flour mixture into the egg mixture alternately with the buttermilk, beginning and ending with the flour mixture.__Divide the brown sugar evenly into each pan. Pour the melted butter equally over the brown sugar. Arrange the pineapple slices and cherries over the brown sugar. Reserve remaining pineapple slices and cherries for another use.__Pour equal amounts of batter over the fruit and bake until a wooden pick inserted in center comes out clean, about 40 to 45 minutes. Let the cakes cool in the pans for 10 minutes. Invert the cakes onto wire racks to cool completely.__To assemble the cake, carefully arrange 1 cake layer, pineapple side up, on a cake plate. Carefully stack the remaining cake layer, pineapple side up, over the first layer. Frost the sides of the cake with Pineapple Buttercream Frosting. Press chopped pecans into sides of cake, if desired.__Pineapple Buttercream Frosting:__  
__1/2 pound butter, softened__  
__2 tablespoons reserved pineapple juice__  
__3 1/2 cups confectioners' sugar__  
__Beat all the ingredients in a large bowl until well combined.__Yield: about 2 cups__  
_


End file.
